Jedi
A Jedi is known to be a member of the Old and New Jedi Order, in which they study the ways and energies of the Force, including the light side. The weapon of the Jedi was the lightsaber, a weapon with a blade made of pure energy. The Jedi fought for peace and justice in the Old Galactic Republic, usually against their mortal enemies, the Sith and Dark Jedi, who studied the dark side of the Force. Although the Order was almost destroyed four times, including once by the Sith Empire of Darth Revan, by the Sith Triumvirate under Darth Nihilus during the First Jedi Purge shortly after, 4,000 years after that by the Second Jedi Purge of Darth Sidious, and a century afterwards by Darth Krayt's Sith Empire and its Third Jedi Purge, the order continued to live on, in part due to the Skywalker Family who time and time again played important parts in the history of the Jedi. Appearances *''Star Wars: Dawn of the Jedi'' *''''Tales of Jedi'' comics *''Knights of the Old Republic 44: The Reaping, Part 2'' *''The Betrayal of Darth Revan'' *''Star Wars: Knights of the Old Republic'' *''Star Wars: Knights of the Old Republic II: The Sith Lords'' *''The Old Republic, Blood of the Empire Act 1: Shades of the Sith'' *''The Old Republic, Blood of the Empire Act 2: The Broken World'' *''The Old Republic, Blood of the Empire Act 3: Burn the Future'' *''The Old Republic, Threat of Peace Act 1: Treaty of Coruscant'' *''The Old Republic, Threat of Peace Act 2: New Galactic Order'' *''The Old Republic, Threat of Peace Act 3: Uncertain Surrender'' *''Star Wars: The Old Republic—The Lost Suns'' *''Star Wars: The Old Republic'' * * * * * * * * * * *''Darth Bane: Path of Destruction'' *''Darth Bane: Rule of Two'' *''Darth Bane: Dynasty of Evil'' *''Darth Plagueis'' *''Star Wars: The Wrath of Darth Maul'' *''Jedi Apprentice: The Rising Force'' *''The Life and Legend of Obi-Wan Kenobi'' *''The Rise and Fall of Darth Vader'' *''Star Wars: Obi-Wan'' *''Cloak of Deception'' *''Darth Maul: Shadow Hunter'' *[[Star Wars: Episode I The Phantom Menace|''Star Wars'': Episode I The Phantom Menace]] *''Star Wars Episode I: The Phantom Menace'' junior novel *''Star Wars Episode I: The Phantom Menace'' video game *''Star Wars: Galactic Battlegrounds'' *''Star Wars: Battlefront'' *''Star Wars: Republic Commando'' *''Rogue Planet'' *''Outbound Flight'' *''The Approaching Storm'' *''Star Wars: Jedi Starfighter'' *''Boba Fett: The Fight to Survive'' *''Boba Fett: Part I: Survival'' *[[Star Wars: Episode II Attack of the Clones|''Star Wars'': Episode II Attack of the Clones]] *''Star Wars Episode II: Attack of the Clones'' junior novel *''Star Wars: Galactic Battlegrounds: Clone Campaigns'' *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars'' video game *''Star Wars: Battlefront II'' *''Republic Commando: Hard Contact'' *''Boba Fett: Crossfire'' *''Boba Fett: Maze of Deception'' * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *''Shatterpoint'' *'Star Wars: Republic: The Battle of Jabiim'' * * * *''The Clone Wars: Shadowed'' * *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars'' novel *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars'' film * *''The Clone Wars: Shakedown'' * *''The Clone Wars: Procedure'' * * * * * * *''The Clone Wars: Transfer'' * * *''The Clone Wars: Bait'' * *''The Clone Wars: Switch'' * *''The Clone Wars: Headgames'' * *''The Clone Wars: Neighbors'' * * * * * * * *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars: Republic Heroes'' * * * *''Air Strike'' *''The Clone Wars: Act on Instinct'' * * *''The Clone Wars: The Valsedian Operation'' * * * * *''The Clone Wars: Hunting the Hunters (Part I)'' *''The Clone Wars: Hunting the Hunters (Part II)'' *''Swamp Station Sweep'' *''The Clone Wars: Hunting the Hunters (Part III)'' * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *''The Clone Wars: Season Five'' *''The Cestus Deception'' *''Omega Squad: Targets'' *''Republic Commando: Triple Zero'' *''Republic Commando: True Colors'' *''MedStar I: Battle Surgeons'' *''MedStar II: Jedi Healer' * *''Yoda: Dark Rendezvous'' *''Jedi Trial'' *''Order 66: A Republic Commando Novel'' *''Star Wars Battlefront: Elite Squadron'' * * * *''Labyrinth of Evil'' *[[Star Wars: Episode III Revenge of the Sith|''Star Wars'': Episode III Revenge of the Sith]] *''Star Wars Episode III: Revenge of the Sith'' junior novel *''Star Wars Episode III: Revenge of the Sith'' video game *''Star Wars: Purge'' *''Star Wars: Purge: Seconds to Die'' *''Star Wars: Purge: The Hidden Blade'' *''Purge: The Tyrant's Fist, Part 1'' *''Purge: The Tyrant's Fist, Part 2'' *''Imperial Commando: 501st'' *''Coruscant Nights I: Jedi Twilight'' *''Coruscant Nights II: Street of Shadows'' *''Coruscant Nights III: Patterns of Force'' *''The Last of the Jedi: A Tangled Web'' *''The Last of the Jedi: Return of the Dark Side'' *''The Last of the Jedi: Secret Weapon'' *''The Last of the Jedi: Against the Empire'' *''The Last of the Jedi: Master of Deception'' *''The Last of the Jedi: Reckoning'' *''A New Hope: The Life of Luke Skywalker'' *''Rebel Dawn'' * * *''Star Wars: The Force Unleashed'' * *''Star Wars Episode IV: A New Hope'' novel *[[Star Wars: Episode IV A New Hope|''Star Wars'': Episode IV A New Hope]] *''Star Wars Episode IV: A New Hope'' junior novel *''Rebel Force: Firefight'' *''Star Wars: Rogue Squadron III: Rebel Strike'' *''Star Wars 35: Dark Lord's Gambit'' *''Graveyard of Alderaan'' *''Planet of the Mists'' * *''Under a Black Sun'' *''Allegiance'' *''Choices of One'' *''Rebellion 7: The Ahakista Gambit, Part 2'' *''Rebellion 9: The Ahakista Gambit, Part 4'' *''Blind Fury!'' *''Splinter of the Mind's Eye'' * * * *[[Star Wars: Episode V The Empire Strikes Back|''Star Wars'': Episode V The Empire Strikes Back]] *''Star Wars Episode V: The Empire Strikes Back'' junior novel *''The Empire Strikes Back: A Storybook'' *''Star Wars 41: The Empire Strikes Back: Imperial Pursuit'' *''Star Wars 42: The Empire Strikes Back: To Be a Jedi'' *''Star Wars Adventures: Luke Skywalker and the Treasure of the Dragonsnakes'' *''Star Wars 43: The Empire Strikes Back: Betrayal at Bespin'' *''Star Wars 44: The Empire Strikes Back: Duel a Dark Lord'' * *''Star Wars 50: The Crimson Forever'' *''Shadows of the Empire'' novel *''Shadows of the Empire'' junior novelization *''Shadows of the Empire'' comic * * *''Star Wars 68: The Search Begins'' *''That's Entertainment: The Tale of Salacious Crumb'' *[[Star Wars: Episode VI Return of the Jedi|''Star Wars'': Episode VI Return of the Jedi]] *''Star Wars Episode VI: Return of the Jedi'' novel *''Star Wars Episode VI: Return of the Jedi'' junior novel *''Tongue-tied: Bubo's Tale'' *''A Free Quarren in the Palace: Tessek's Tale'' *''Star Wars 81: Jawas of Doom'' *''Star Wars 82: Diplomacy'' *''Star Wars 87: Still Active After All These Years'' *''Star Wars 90: The Choice'' * *''Dark Forces: Jedi Knight'' *''Luke Skywalker and the Shadows of Mindor'' *''X-Wing: The Krytos Trap'' *''X-Wing: The Bacta War'' *''X-Wing: Iron Fist'' *''The Courtship of Princess Leia'' *''Tatooine Ghost'' *''Heir to the Empire'' *''Dark Force Rising'' *''The Last Command'' *''Dark Empire'' *''Dark Empire II'' *''Empire's End'' *''Jedi Search'' *''Dark Apprentice'' *''Champions of the Force'' *''I, Jedi'' *''Star Wars: Legacy: Fight Another Day'' * *''Boba Fett: A Practical Man'' *''The New Jedi Order: Vector Prime'' *''The New Jedi Order: Dark Tide I: Onslaught'' *''The New Jedi Order: Dark Tide II: Ruin'' *''The New Jedi Order: Agents of Chaos I: Hero's Trial'' *''The New Jedi Order: Agents of Chaos II: Jedi Eclipse'' *''The New Jedi Order: Balance Point'' *''The New Jedi Order: Recovery'' *''The New Jedi Order: Edge of Victory I: Conquest'' *''The New Jedi Order: Edge of Victory II: Rebirth'' *''The New Jedi Order: Star by Star'' *''The New Jedi Order: Dark Journey'' * *''The New Jedi Order: Enemy Lines I: Rebel Dream'' *''The New Jedi Order: Enemy Lines II: Rebel Stand'' *''The New Jedi Order: Traitor'' *''The New Jedi Order: Destiny's Way'' *''The New Jedi Order: Ylesia'' *''The New Jedi Order: Force Heretic I: Remnant'' *''The New Jedi Order: Force Heretic II: Refugee'' * *''The New Jedi Order: Force Heretic III: Reunion'' *''The New Jedi Order: The Final Prophecy'' *''The New Jedi Order: The Unifying Force'' *''Dark Nest I: The Joiner King'' *''Dark Nest II: The Unseen Queen'' *''Dark Nest III: The Swarm War'' *''Legacy of the Force: Betrayal'' *''Legacy of the Force: Bloodlines'' *''Legacy of the Force: Tempest'' *''Legacy of the Force: Exile'' *''Legacy of the Force: Sacrifice'' *''Legacy of the Force: Inferno'' *''Legacy of the Force: Fury'' *''Legacy of the Force: Revelation'' *''Legacy of the Force: Invincible'' *''Crosscurrent'' *''Millennium Falcon'' *''Fate of the Jedi: Outcast'' *''Fate of the Jedi: Omen'' *''Fate of the Jedi: Abyss'' *''Fate of the Jedi: Backlash'' *''Fate of the Jedi: Ascension'' *''Fate of the Jedi: Apocalypse'' *''Star Wars: Jedi'' Category:Jedi Category:Law Enforcement